


i will always remember//the day you kissed my lips, light as a feather

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A lot of fluff honESTLY, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Second Kiss, these two were ROBBED of their screen time, this is (kinda) part one but idk it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: after the snow ball, it was as if max vanished off the face of the earth. no one had heard from her, and they didn't want to go to her house, since billy, after all, was pretty scary.until one night lucas got a call.--aka how lumax got together
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i will always remember//the day you kissed my lips, light as a feather

**Author's Note:**

> title from anne-marie's "2002"

Lucas yawns, getting ready to sleep. It's already eleven, and Erica decided to wake him up at five in the morning. Then he heard it. "Lucas?" Her voice is barely heard through the static. 

He sits up almost instantly, grabbing his walkie talkie. "Max?" He still hasn't gotten over the fact that  _ Max kissed him _ . It took all his will not to pump his fist in the air. He didn't tell the party, though. He knew Dustin still had a thing for Max, and no one else saw them kiss, so...

"Hi." 

Dumbfounded, he waits for her to say more, but she doesn't. "Uh, hi?" Lucas can literally hear Mike screaming at him to say "over". 

"I don't know how to say this at all, but Nancy kind of helped me out. So, can we talk? Tomorrow?" 

Lucas jumps up in excitement. "Sure." He tries to keep it cool. 

"Two o'clock. Arcade, back room. I'll manage to get Keith to let me in there." He can almost hear her smiling.

"Okay. Merry Christmas, by the way." 

There's silence on the other side. "Merry Christmas. Uh, goodnight, too." 

"Right. Goodnight." She hangs up, and Lucas smiles, turning off his light. He puts the walkie talkie close by though, just in case. 

**

At one thirty, Lucas bolts out the door to bike to the arcade. He doesn't want to stand Max up, for more reasons than one. He arrives at the arcade at exactly three minutes to two, and runs in, heading straight for the back room without Keith's permission. 

Max is already there, sitting in a chair and playing with her hair. God, Lucas just wants to run his fingers through her red locks. "Hey, Max." 

She looks up. "Hi, Lucas." 

Lucas sits down across from her. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He silently scolds himself for being so nonchalant. 

"Uh, the Snow Ball..." 

"Oh. Well, I-" 

"I was just confused. I talked to Nancy two days ago, and I'm not exactly sure whether or not we're boyfriend and girlfriend, or if it was just something you shrugged off, since you seem kind of cool about it, and you don't really seem to care-"

Lucas cuts her off. "Do you want to, though?" 

Max blinks. "What?" 

"Do you...want to be my girlfriend?" 

She blushes. "Yeah. I mean, yes. I do." 

Lucas exhales. "Good. Because I really want to be your boyfriend, Max." 

"Okay." There's a little silence. "So..." 

"Do you just want to stay here all day? It can be our first date. And I brought a shitload of quarters." 

Max jumps up. "I wasn't going to leave, anyway. Why not?" She turns around, holding her hand out. "Let's go, Stalker." 

Lucas grins, taking her hand. "Wait, Max." 

She turns around. "Yeah?" 

"Can I kiss you first?" 

Max raises an eyebrow. "Maybe, if I don't dump you by the end of today." She smiles widely. "Alright, can we go now?" 

"Yeah." He lets her take him through the games, all the way to Dig Dug. Of course. 

* * *

At six, Max and Lucas are out of quarters. But they still go about their date. And from everyone else's perspective, they're absolutely adorable. 

"So we're out of quarters." Lucas sighs. "What do you want to do now, MadMax?" 

Max bites her lip. "Can we go for a bike ride?" 

"What?" 

"Remember that time you snuck me out of my house to go with you to die?" 

"We didn't die, Max!" 

"We almost did," Max says stubbornly. "The thing was right THERE! Steve almost got eaten alive!" She keeps her voice down, even though there aren't too many people around. 

Lucas looks at their entwined fingers. "Okay, we almost died. Jeez. But if that ever happens again, I promise I'll protect you." 

Max laughs. "With what, your wristrocket? Nancy could protect me better. She can shoot a freaking gun." 

"First of all, yes, with my wristrocket. Second of all, Nancy is going to be busy soon, after graduation." 

"Okay, fine. Anyway, that time you snuck me out of my house, I had to ride with you on your bike, remember?" 

"You want to do that again?" Lucas asks. 

"It was fun. Besides, Billy's at a party, so he can't pick me up." 

Lucas stands up. "Okay, then. Do you want me to drop you off back home?" 

"Yeah. Actually, though, drop me off at my window, so I can climb through. My mom's the only one home right now, but she'd freak out if she saw that a boy took me home. Even if you are my boyfriend," she adds shyly. 

"Okay, then." He unlocks his bike from the bike rack, and Max gets on behind him. "So, back to your house?" 

Max nods. "Yeah." 

"Alright, let's go." Max puts her arms around Lucas, and they ride off. 

They've arrived at Max's window when Max finally says, "Okay, since I haven't dumped you yet, you can kiss me now." 

Lucas blinks. "Really?"

"Yeah." At that, he quickly leans forward to kiss her softly, and then pulls away, smiling. Max is redder than her hair, but that's something he's definitely not going to mention. "Right, uh, goodnight." 

"'Night, MadMax." After watching her climb through her window, he quickly bikes off, back to his house. 

Both him and Max never stop smiling that night. 


End file.
